


You don't find this in France.

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay Thomas Jefferson, James Madison is a cockblock, M/M, Thomas is fabulous, so is Eliza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thomas Jefferson came home from France to a political mess. Alexander Hamilton, has a new financial plan that Jefferson doesn't agree with. But outside of politics, Hamilton is the most gorgeous man he ever met. So what comes first? Political Power or Alexander?





	

Thomas Jefferson just came back a wild trip in France.

Paris was beautiful. It was full of flowers, nice people, and stocked to the brim with terrific food. Which is why, he was confused when his friend and associate, James Madison, seemed in a hassled mood. Madison grabs his arm hurriedly to pull his over from the public.

"What goin' on?" Thomas questions.

"Where have you been?" James asked worriedly with a hint of anger.

"Um, France?" Thomas replied jokingly.

"Hamilton’s new financial plan is nothing less than government control! I’ve been fighting for the South alone." Madison sighs. "We have to win."

"So, I come home from France to find out that out that we are in a political abyss?" Thomas inquires. Madison only nods.

Thomas glances over to his right and notices a letter on his desk. "There’s a letter on my desk from the President! Haven’t even put my bags down yet! James be a pal, won’tcha open it?"

James rolls his eyes, walks to the desk, and opens the letter. Jefferson eagerly snatchs the letter from his accomplice and reads it intensely. He then gasps and dropped the letter in astonishment.

"It says the President’s assembling a cabinet, and that I am to be the Secretary of State! I’m already Senate-approved... I just got home and now I’m headed up to New York!" Thomas gasps.

Madison sighs with relief. "This is great! This will be our chance to make sure that Hamilton's plan doesn't go through! I'll be right back, I have to pack my things."

\--Later in New York--

"Thomas Jefferson, welcome home." George Washington greets happily. He holds out his hand as an invitation for a handshake.

Jefferson gladly accepts his welcome in his usual confident manner, but his confidence started to falter when another man walks in. 

The man was exceptionally handsome to Thomas. His hair was pulled back in a shiny, neat ponytail, his attire was very fancy, he recognized some of the fabrics that were from France. And his eyes, his oh-so-deeply-brown eyes, they were astonishing. The man extended a hand as Washington did.

Thomas Jefferson grabbed his hand a little too eager, and stated his name. "Thomas Jefferson."

The man shook his hand and smiled. "Alexander Hamilton."

Thomas's mind was blown. _This_ was the man that he had heard so much about? The hardcore Federalist? The man with the financial plan? How was he supposed to be working against someone who looks like this? Jefferson retracted his hand and laughed nervously.

Hamilton smiled anyways and went back to his respected office. 

Washington and Jefferson waved one more time as they parted ways and Thomas met up with Madison.

"Have you ever noticed how good looking Hamilton is?"

James turned to him in disgust. "No... And you shouldn't think things like that. Remember, our country is in a political abyss."

"A very attractive abyss." Thomas countered blatantly.

"Well, learn to live with it." Madison suggested. "Oh! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS."

"Oh I won't." Thomas replied smirking. Of course, he wasn't going to keep this promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader: Ok, so, this was a short chapter. 
> 
> Me: Sorry! There will be longer chapters in the future. <3


End file.
